Tribes (episode)
Tribes is the eleventh episode of NCIS Season 5 and also the 105th episode of the NCIS series. Synopsis The team investigate when the body of a Muslim Marine is discovered near a mosque that the FBI suspect is guilty of terrorist recruitment. Examinations soon reveal that the victim was shot and then poisoned. However, the investigation threatens to grind to a complete halt when the victim's father begs Ducky not to perform an autopsy due to the fact that if Ducky does, then the victim himself will never find any peace in Heaven. Further investigation leads the team to a terrorist who is known as the Recruiter who may be responsible for the Marine's death. Prologue In a mosque, various Muslims are engaged in prayer while Abdul Bakr looks deeply conflicted. The leader of the prayers then heads to a podium and remarks that Allah, in his wisdom and greatness has given us each a gift, a gift they must share with others, even if they do wish to accept it. In the crowd, Bakr is restless. The leader then remarks that it is their obligation to share Islam with non-believers so that they may save them from themselves. Bakr looks back and forth, obviously paranoid over something. In the crowd, Bakr rubs his eyes. A while later, everyone exits the mosque although some are hanging around, talking to each other and as Bakr heads off, he glances back and forth. In a street, Bakr looks back and sees someone who's wearing a hood following him. This has Bakr increasingly agitated. Sometime later, Bakr turns into an alleyway and hides against a dustbin but he collapses to the ground, revealing himself. The hooded figure arrives in, standing in front of Bakr. Bakr draws his gun and attempts to fire, only for the poison that has been flowing through him to take control, causing Bakr to drop the gun to the ground. With Bakr dead, the hooded figure grabs the gun and shoots Bakr in the neck before removing Bakr's ring, watch and wallet while also leaving the gun behind. It then cuts to a close-up of the chains around Bakr's neck, revealing that they are dog tags and that Bakr is in fact a Marine. Act One NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo arrives in for work, even greeting a female passer-by before he heads to his desk. As he does so, throwing his coat and backpack over to where his desk is, he spots his partner, NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David watching something on her computer which prompts him to call Ziva's name although Ziva shushes him. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Brent Langer, an Agent with the FBI is introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that Abby likes to give her lab the nickname, "Labby". Trivia * In Bethesda, Ziva states she used to spend her summers in Haifa, as Abdul Bakr's father saying he and his family had been there. Haifa is a big city in northern Israel, being famous for it's cosmopolitanism and mixed neighborhoods containing Christians, Muslims and Jews. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 5 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Colin Bucksey Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Brent Langer